1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording methods and recording apparatuses for recording to a medium such as paper. The present invention also relates to computer-readable storage media and printing systems storing a program for controlling such recording apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers for intermittently ejecting a liquid such as ink are known as an example of recording apparatuses for recording information onto a medium (including a medium to be recorded and a medium to be printed) such as paper, cloth, and film.
FIG. 23 is a schematic diagram of such an inkjet printer. This diagram shows how a paper S carried by a paper carrying unit 110 is supported by a supporting unit 114 and ink is ejected from nozzles provided in a head 121 so as to print the paper.
Such an inkjet printer can be used to perform printing without creating margins at the front end of the paper. However, due to the carry error of the paper, there are instances in which ink ejected from the nozzles does not land on the paper. As shown in the diagram, when this occurs the supporting member 114 supporting the paper becomes dirty, and as a result the rear surface of the paper becomes dirty. Thus, when printing at the front end of a paper it is desirable for printing to be carried out without making the periphery of the paper dirty.
On the other hand, it is preferable that the paper is printed quickly, even if the front end of the paper is printed.